La primera lucha
by RWRcrimson
Summary: Ola amigos como andan bueno este fic ya lo habia echo hace mucho tiempo...pero no me animaba a subirlo hasta hoy...bueno ojala les guste...y si mi personajazo favorito es Ash haci que...no jodan xD se despide su amigo RWRcrimson o /


Habian pasado 5 años después de que sucedieron los acontecimientos de KOF 2003, A pesar de que Ash Crimson lo creían como una persona indeseable, el solo quería ayudar, a que los poderes que abrirían el portal del tiempo, No cayeran a manos de Saiki.

como una vez mencionada, ya habían pasado 5 años desde aquellos acontecimientos pero desde un lugar secreto, olvidado de dios, se encontraba un hombre misterioso que le había arrebatado la diadema negra que sostenía Elizabeth cuando se preguntaba por Ash.

-A hacer el trabajo¡-exclamo el hombre misterioso

Introduciendo la diadema en una máquina, en una de las esquinas, aparecía una atractiva figura,

¿Quién era esa figura que se presentaba?

Esa figura era la de... Ash crimson... muy impactado, se miraba las manos muy incrédulo

-tenemos que hablar-dijo aquel hombre de extraña voz

Ash se sentó en un sofá de una gran habitación, y justo enfrente de aquel hombre

-Ash¡ me alegro de volverte a ver -dijo el remecedor de Ash

-me conmueve mucho volver al mundo, pero yo no me lo merecía - dijo mientras se sentaba, en un sofá muy chico

-creo que solo es una pequeña recompensa por lo que había pasado hace 5 años

-y por qué ahora?- decía medio enojado

-no te enojes Ash¡, que pasara 5 años, era por una razón que tendrás que resolver tu- decida aquel remecedor .

Ash salió de ahí, muy confundido y no paro hasta encontrar civilización alguna, para la buena suerte, se encontraba un poco lejos de la ciudad.

-cómo? Pero qué? No recuerdo nada?- pensaba, mientras corría a toda velocidad por la carretera

-no recuerdo nada¡- estaba muy confundido¡

Nadie sabía que el gran Ash Crimson había vuelto.

Así había pasado 3 meses de su aparición, al saber que tenía una nueva oportunidad, compro una casa en la ciudad South-Town o ciudad del sur

el, vivía solitario y con una vida muy confusa de aquel tipo que lo renació

Flashback

-no te enojes Ash¡, que pasara 5 años, era por una razón que tendrás que resolver tu-

Fin del flashback

él se quedaba pensando que razón tenía para que le dieran una segunda oportunidad.

Así paso mucho tiempo, el hacía amigos pero no convivía mucho con ellos, una de sus mejores amigos fue Duo lon que con su desaparición de su hermana, Duo lon decía a Ash que lo ayudara a encontrarla

A él no le importaba eso, lo que lo importaba era la razón por la que fue mandado de nuevo al mundo.

En un mes decidió ir a su tierra natal que era Francia. sin un recuerdo en su mente de aquel país que lo vio nacer

Paseo de un lugar a otro disfrutando de la hermosa vista de Paris, en una banca de madera en frente suyo un lago, de agua cristalina y en ella, se reflejaba la luna

siiiii¡ el paisaje perfecto para una pareja enamorada, lamentablemente Ash no tenia a ninguna eso por ahora...

EN LA CARROZA DE ELIZABETH

-creo que estamos a punto de llegar señorita- decía el chofer de la carroza llamado JACQUES

-está bien- decía Elizabeth sentada en una de las ventanas, pensando que persona, de su infancia le faltaba en su vida

en eso el chofer se detiene y un tremendo golpe se escucha en las ruecas de la carroza

-noooo¡ dios que he hecho- decía JACQUES mientras veía las ruecas destrozadas

Elizabeth no lo pensó 2 veces en bajarse de la carroza

-que paso JACQUES- decía medio asustada por el golpe

-nada señorita, solo que una de las rocas del camino, destrozo una de las ruecas de la carroza

-ya veo¡- decía Elizabeth nada de molesta

-no te preocupes JACQUES- decía con tierna dulzura

-pero señorita tengo que pagarlo...- fue interrumpido, por la dulce voz de la hermosa joven

peli azul, ella sabía que solo era un accidente, que se podía arreglar cambiando la rueca destrozada.

-perdóneme madam, pero poder arreglarlo vera que sí , solo iré por mis herramientas¡- decía el mayordomo.

-pero la mansión esta como a 2 horas de aquí- exclamaba Elizabeth

-yo iré muy rápido señorita ahora vuelvo- decía el mayordomo adentrándose en el bosque , que llevaba justo a la mansión de los "Blantorche"

-no me dejes aquí¡- exclamaba Elizabeth demasiado tarde, puesto que JACQUES ya se iba

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ASH

-cuál sería la razón cual sería- se preguntaba Ash cuando de repente escucho algo muy cerca de ahí , él se acercaba y se acerba hasta que fue a para a una carroza desbalijada

-vos necesitáis ayuda madam- decía Ash con un tono de ayuda

-no joven muchas gracias por preguntar- decía Elizabeth mientras estaba distraída intentado quitar la rueca destrozada

la damisela no podía quitar la rueca

Ash tomo la rueca y alejo a Elizabeth, y con una sorprendente fuerza la arranco con una sola mano¡

-valla que fuerte es usted- decía Elizabeth muy sorprendida por la magnitud de la fuerza

-gracias, es lo único que me sale bien- decía Ash bromeando con la hermosa joven

-veo que se destrozó una rueca de su carroza ¿verdad?- decía con un tono serio

-si vera es que mi mayordomo, paso por un camino muy rocoso y pues se destrozó la rueca y mi mayordomo ya se tardó un buen rato - decía Elizabeth aclarando la duda de Ash, pero a la vez muy nerviosa por su seguridad

-ya veo ¡- decía acariciándose en mentón

-vos queréis que vos acompañe hasta su mansión madam- decía Ash

-pero yo no podría...- decía Elizabeth medio preocupada

-no será ningún problema, será un honor acompañarla hasta su mansión - decía Ash caballerosamente

Elizabeth se sonrojaba por aquel cumplido y solo sonrió

Ya en camino pasaban por una ladera cuando a Ash se le ocurría preguntar

-y como se llama madam- decía Ash

-me llamo Elizabeth...ELIZABETH BLANTOCHE

En ese momento a Ash le vino un recuerdo...

FLASHBLACK

-Ash ¡

-Hola Betty, Como has estado?

-por qué lo hiciste Ash yo volví por ti, más bien regrese por ti

-perdóname Betty, pero tengo que irme

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK

En ese momento Ash dijo

-B...Betty...?¡- exclamo el joven

-Ash...¡?-dijo impactada Elizabeth

-si betty soy yo¡-respondía el joven rubio

Elizabeth se quedó asombrada de que, en frente de ella, estaba su amigo de la infancia y su amor secreto ...ella no podía creerlo

-Ash,... pero, como?- dijo la asombrada joven

-Betty te he extrañado todo este tiempo¡-exclamaba el joven

A Elizabeth se corría una lagrima en su delicada mejilla, pero no era de tristeza, como el primer día que desapareció Ash, sino una lagrima de alegría se sentía muy alegre

-cómo es que estas aquí- decía Elizabeth

-hace 3 meses exactamente, un hombre me renació , por medio de una máquina, se escucha absurdo pero es la verdad ¡- decía el joven rubio mientras abrazaba a Elizabeth

-ahora que estamos juntos, ya nadie nos separara- afirmo Elizabeth respondiendo el abrazo

-eso si te lo aseguro-decía Ash mientras ,fundían sus labios en un tierno beso

-te amo Ash - decía Elizabeth mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Ash

-yo también Betty- decía mientras acariciaba su pelo azulado de la damisela

Quedaba poco camino que recorrer, ya habían llegado Elizabeth invito a Ash a pasar para pasar el rato en una plática.

Hasta que Elizabeth cayo rendida de sueño,

Ash sin pensarlo, la cargo con delicadeza a la hermosa joven y la acostó en su cama, que era realmente grande.

Ash la acostó y la tapo con unas sábanas de seda y dijo

-Hasta luego, mi amor¡- decía con cierta ternura y plantándole un beso leve en los labios

Ash al salir de la puerta de la recamara, le mando un beso y se retiró de ahí diciendo

-que duerma bien madam- decía

Elizabeth solo sonrió y con voz muy baja dijo:

-no sabes cuánto Ash- decía muy quedito

Ash decía:

-no sabes cuánto Elizabeth- con voz bajita

Ash bajo las escaleras de aquella mansión para salir, abrió una gran reja, y se dirigió al bosque, en eso se encuentra a... JACQUES que estaba brutalmente golpeado entre unos arbustos muy pero muy tupidos, JACQUES solo dijo:

-aliados de saiki - mientras caía de rodillas al suelo

-que te paso¡?- exclamo Ash

apareció una sombra vil y otras que las acompañaban

-quienes son¡?- decía Crimson

?¿-con que tú, eres el traidor- decía la primera sombra que salía de ahí

-no vuelvo a preguntar ¿quienes sooooooon?¡-se alteraba el chico rubio

las sombras aparecieron justo atrás de Ash.

Ash saco su distinguida flama verde ,el combate estaba hecho, Ash luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero eran demasiados para él.

En eso 2 sombras más aparecen...era KYO KUSANAGI y IORI YAGAMI quienes venian, no solo a ayudar a Ash, también por asuntos sin cuenta contra esos tipos

-te sorprende que estemos aquí Crimson - decía KYO entrando en la batalla

-me sorprende mucho KUSANAGI, antes te quería matar, ahora me ayudas a matar- decía Ash distraído

-déjense de estupideces y entren al juego-decía IORI muy enojado de haber estado ahí

la pelea se torna más intensa, las 3 llamas se van y se desplazan por cualquier lado,

-me siento más poderoso- decía KYO encendiendo a toda potencia su flama carmesí

-yo siento lo mismo KYO- decía Ash cuando golpeaba a uno de los secuaces de saiki

-IORI sientes lo mismo ?- decía Ash

-yo siempre me siento poderoso Crimson- alardeaba IORI

-que ridículo- decía Ash y KYO al mismo tiempo

la pelea termina y salen victoriosos los dueños de las 3 flamas en eso sale...

- la potencia de sus flamas tiene una explicación- decía otra sombra y KYO sabia cuál era aquella voz

era Chizuru quien de improviso se presentaba.

-la alteración de sus flamas fue por la presencia de 3 llamas, esto significa que cada vez que estén juntos los 3, la potencia de sus llamas aumentara- decía chizuru

-me da gusto volverte a ver Crimson- decía chizuru

-igualmente señorita Kagura- decía Crimson haciendo una reverencia ante ella

-esta no será la última pelea que les darás a estos maleantes de la ciudad del norte- decía Chizuru


End file.
